Snow angels
by newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Snitch loves the snow. His boyfriend, Itey, however, does not. At all. In fact, he hated it. Until he needed revenge, that was.


A/N: Another one for Beth, but this one is actually blatant Snitey.

Disclaimer: Nope.

**~*Snitey*~**

"Have you ever seen a day more lovely than this?" Snitch exclaimed happily, twirling around in the snow, looking— to Itey, like some sort of snow demon.

Itey hated snow. It was a known fact. Any other type of weather he could stand, but snow? No thank you, no sir.

"How about every day when it's not snowing?" he mumbled, more rhetorical than anything else.

He pulled his coat tighter around himself and shivered a little, wondering how in the hell Snitch managed to not get cold in the weather.

"Come on stop whine, whine, whining, Itey. I mean, look at it! It's so lovely!"

And with that, Snitch flopped onto his back and started making a snow angel— the ever-present six-year-old inside of him making a resurgence. Itey rolled his eyes and glanced around, wondering if there was anyone sane that he could talk to. No such luck.

He sighed and leaned against the wall, clutching his books tightly in his arms and closing his eyes so he didn't have to see Snitch acting like a total kid. Snow and Snitch was never a good combination, and if he looked fascinated by what Snitch was doing, he would be roped into whatever insane scheme Snitch— undoubtedly, had planned.

Itey opened his eyes only when he felt a cold and wet glove touch his face. He glared at Snitch, who was looking at him innocently from only a few inches in front of his own face.

"What?" he asked irritably, already melting slightly under Snitch's pout— which was always enhanced by the slight overbite, making it more deadly to innocent bystanders.

"Let's make a snowman," Snitch answered.

"No."

"Aww, but Itey, please? I wanna make a snowman, and you're the best at making them. You know that."

Itey grumbled something and closed his eyes once more, a safer option than keeping them open and actually looking at Snitch.

He heard Snitch stomp off and smiled, happy he won this round. Suddenly, a snowball hit the side of his face, making him drop his books on the cement.

"What the fuck was that?" he snarled, opening his eyes and being confronted with Snitch's resolute face and another snowball impacting onto his side.

"Revenge," Snitch stated simply, his tone making Itey drop his messenger bag and pick up snow, himself, "for not helping me."

"Oh, I'll help you all right," Itey muttered darkly, throwing his snowball at Snitch and ducking for cover behind a stairwell.

"Hey!" came Snitch's voice, obviously not expecting Itey to actually be able to hit him.

Stealthily, Itey went from hiding place to hiding place, until he was actually behind Snitch. He gathered up a few more snowballs and gave a yell as he rammed into Snitch's back, stuffing the snow down the larger boy's shirt.

Snitch let out a yell and turned, falling so he was on his back and Itey was on top of him.

"What was that for?" he asked crossly, cringing at the wetness against his bare skin.

"For hitting me with that damn snowball in the first place," Itey replied, crossing his legs and sitting primly on the older boy's chest.

"I have snow in my back," was the only response to cross Snitch's mouth as he pouted more.

Itey rolled his eyes and fondly slapped Snitch's cheek.

"Get over it."

Snitch kept pouting up at him, eyes widening and turning puppy-like before Itey's very eyes. In retaliation, Itey stuck out his tongue at Snitch, refusing to give in.

After a few moments of their battle of will, Itey finally rolled his eyes and placed a quick kiss on Snitch's lips.

"I hate snow," he mumbled, kissing Snitch once more before standing up, offering his hand for Snitch to grab onto.

"I don't know why," Snitch replied, tangling their fingers together and starting to walk over to where Itey had dropped his books, "I mean, it's stunning."

Itey shook his head and laughed as Snitch shook himself every once in awhile, trying to get the snow to melt faster. Snitch glared at him, which did nothing to deter his boyfriend's laughter.

"You will pay," he stated.

"I look forward to it," Itey grinned, picking up his bag and books, smirking over his shoulder at Snitch.

"And you're right, snow _is _nice."

He kept laughing as Snitch's enraged cry trailed behind him.


End file.
